Steve Rogers Harem
by Mutiple Goals
Summary: The story is about how in revenge Loki has turned the lives of everyone up side down but instead made Captain America the luckiest man in the world. Sorry not good with summaries but enjoy, P.S there's way more characters
1. Prologue

**Loki's POV:** His eyes looked out from the glass cell he was being kept in, of course it was magically re-enforced as were his 'brothers' request, no matter he would find a way to make Thor's life a misery. Hmm "what to do" he asked to himself, ' _ah maybe I could interfere with his precious Midgard and Lady Jane_ ' he thought in spite. Then an evil glint became in his eyes and a toothy smug grin swiped across his lip, he would figure out how to get out and put his plan into action all he had to do was wait and watch, Thor would get his comeuppance as well as the soldier, the perfect soldier, the grin soon vanished under a snarl that crossed his entire face. The soldier and his spy, maybe the boy could help him get revenge on Thor but only time would tell and as the midgardian saying went "Divide and concur", and hell he may give Cap a present, so to speak.

 **Steve's POV:** Steve had just returned from a long hard mission with Sam from over in Iraq, Isis had some civilians and U.S marines and Steve had been sent in to recover them, it had only been a little time before that shield was dead, now it was back up thanks to Director Coulson, Steve had been timid to join back up again after Hydra managed to infiltrate it last time, but Steve was happy with his choice and nothing could change that and Natasha had even returned. Life was good and nothing could make it better. Steve was making his way done the corridor to the library when he got tackled to the side and thrown against the wall, "aha" he screamed in shock as Red Hair filled his vision and a somewhat girly giggle filled his ears, ' _wait Natasha Romanoff giggling?',_ before he could say anything he was being helped up by this assailant, "Hey their Steve what you doing?" Asked the red head playfully biting her lip, "going to the library to read until I was tackled out of nowhere" Steve says earnestly and again Natasha giggled but more embarrassedly. _'This is starting to get strange, and what's with the Giggling'_ Steve let it slide and carried on walking to the library which he found empty and sat down to read his favourite book, bit cliché though but it was his favourite he couldn't deny it, it was Saving Private Ryan, head read for possibly for 1 hour and a half before he started dosing lightly.

 **Thor's POV:** He had only Just found out but Loki had once again escaped prison, "cursed-ed Brother why does though do this?!" shouted Thor as he slammed his hammer into the wall next to him. "Thor stop smashing my building!" cried Tony, as Thor removed his hammer from the wall there was tony with his head sticking out from the shower curtain and red in the face, " My apologies friend Stark I did not mean to interrupt your bathing time" replied Thor with a look of guilty on his face. Thor quickly walked away and started looking for his best friend 'The good Captain', Lord Steven but preferred being called Steve, he was one of the only few to move mjölnir, and being worthy of the power of Thor meant he was seen as a brother by the Asgardian prince . The problem was Thor had been searching for almost 2 hours and still could find Steven so decided to ask Jarvis, Lord Starks Butler, "Jarvis where aouts be Lord Steven", 'Sir, Captain Rogers appears to be asleep in the library", "Thank you good friend Jarvis", Thor then carried on down to the library, after having to ask Jarvis how to get there. Thor approached the door and walked in there was Steven asleep in the chair, but then Steve slowly shifted and woke up. "Thor what time is it?" he said sleepily "It be Just gone five in the evening Steven" Thor replied Kindly "Slept too long. Thanks". He slowly got up and stretched to shake off the drowsiness, the Steve realised something, why was Thor here, so he asked "what can I do for you?

 **Steve's POV:**

Steve couldn't believe what was going on, from what Thor had said Loki had escaped and was no likely make his way back to earth for revenge, which meant that all the avengers were under attack and all their partners as well. He then realised one thing. He was alone. Everybody had a partner to his awareness but him, he didn't know if or not be had a good guess that even she had her eye on some one. He took a deep sigh and walked on.


	2. When the trouble starts

_Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a while school and sickness have been keeping me from it but I'm back, P.S don't forget to comment on what could be done to improve or any ideas of what could come next. ;)_

 **Steve's POV:** Steve couldn't believe what was going on, from what Thor had said Loki had escaped and was now likely to make his way back to earth for revenge, which meant that all the avengers were under attack and all their partners as well. He then realised one thing. He was alone. Everybody had a partner to his awareness but him, he didn't know if Agent Romanoff had one but had a good guess that even she had her eye on some one. He took a deep sigh and walked on. This month was going to be lonely. "Valentines, Great" he huffed and walked away.

Loki had teleported to his Asgardian snow fortress; " _Thank the stars that Odin hadn't found those secret passages to and from Asgard"_ thought Loki, he chuckled to himself know to get his plan ready and hopefully by the end of it he would have brought Thor crashing down and helped the Captain reach new heights, _after all almost hundred and still a virgin not very good_ He chuckled to himself.

Steve wondered around stark towers he didn't know what to do he was just bored, anxious for Loki's inevitable attack, but bored. Everybody had gone off to do something he was alone, again. He carried on down the corridor just minding his own business as he walked towards the gym. He didn't notice the emerald green eyes watching him within the shadows and their mischievous glint, and then they disappeared back into the shadows just like they appeared with no trace.

 **Steve's POV:** I had bashed up 6 of my 8 punching bags just trying to forget that I had been forgotten on this holiday, they were on the floor a few feet away with the seams split and sand spilling all over the floor. Sweat was pouring down my face I carried on bashing the bags with one fist after the other. Thud, Thud, Thud. The sound echos the training room as I remember Peggy and 1942, I couldn't believe what I remembered was gone, what i had loved was gone. With one last hit the bag flew off its hinges as I broke down falling against the wall behind me and crying. I couldn't believe it, I the supers-soldier who saved the world from Hydra was crying over a memory but people always forgot that under the muscle was still shy. Weak. Little Rogers.

 **Natasha's POV:** I couldn't believe it watching the person who I had known for some time, who had always been so strong in front of everyone, had been holding it all in all this time holding the weight of the world on his shoulders and was still keeping his demons to himself just to not be a nuisance to everyone else. _She sighed:_ life just wasn't fair.

As Natasha watched Steve from the shadows Loki watched the interaction and felt things needed to have a little nudge in the other direction, eventually he would get revenge on Thor but until then _The Soldier_ and _The Avengers_ would have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time but I've been getting ready for different hols and birthdays not forgetting the sickness that spreads in winter but hope you enjoy what's been written so and please let me know what you think of it and what direction it could go please and have a happy new year everyone.

 **Loki's POV** : I was watching the interaction of the mortals through my window of reality in front of my thrown of ice. Who said because he was a creature of ice he had to be so cold the best thing was that the entire avenger team didn't know what was about to play out, they would find out very quickly but for his plan to work he had to do something about the soldier and his stupid morals otherwise how would he get him to the chamber where his true plan would come to fruition and then it just biding the time, from his research it would take ¾ of the year for the plan to come to full and to make sure nobody took an early exit he would also have to tamper with the minds of the included. _Yes that would be his plan he thought only thing now was to initiate phase 1 of his plan,_ he thought evilly with a sadistic grin but as he continued to ponder and plot he realised there had to be at least as many phases as the time it would take of the fruit to be ripe and removed from the tree this would take time but it would be worth it to see the reaction.

The Grin that spread across his face was even brighter and if possible more evil this was followed a low chuckle that also grew into one the full out blown evil laughter's that you would see in a bond movie or something, his eyes stared into the window and the evil twinkle shone deep in his eyes.

 **Steve's POV** : After a short time my sobs quietened and my breathing evened out I was slowly losing the bite of pain that reared up earlier, now as I sat next to the broken bags on the floor I was still, I was silent, I was aware, aware that something was odd with my surroundings. I looked at the clock on the far side of the gym which read '3:45' _How about that it was almost the end of the day and not a single person had stopped by they new where he was and that was what hurt most that not a single person had thought of him because they all had someone special and he was alone, he would have gone to Peggy who was in a care in DC but had received a call a few days back, 4 or 5 days if he remembered correctly, Peggy had died in her sleep the day after he had gone to see her, she had seemed so strong that day she had only one entire moment when she forgot that he had survived the plane crash and was here in the present, he had been confident that she had a few more years left in her with the passion and strength she showed when they had been talking, but know she was gone her connection to the past, his connection, the LAST connection the past he had in her and know she was gone, the Howling Commandos were gone and his best friend Bucky all gone and no one give him that connection he wanted .No, the connection he needed. It was all gone._ Fresh tears were close to the surface and that I left for my room to have a shower and relax.

 **Third Person POV** : Steve climbed the stairs out of thee gym and into the lift that would take him to his floor, when he arrived he started to walk to his shower in the on suite and proceeded to run the temperature of the water at the hottest possible temperature as he walked out to grab a set of new cloths and place them on the bed ready to put on when he returned. As he went back inside of the on suite steam clouded everything and was already helping to relax as he breathed in the warm air, as he went under the shower head he was thankful but also annoyed slight to have such a high tolerance to temperature as he knows for most the water would have been to hot but because of it the water always, at the hottest possible temperature, felt like it was only a hot shower for a normal person but he was no normal person so to get any reaction from his muscles the water temperature had to be at least above 50 odd degrees which was to hot for most this meant he would use a lot of hot water in just one go but felt he deserved it after today.

 **Steve's POV** : When I had finished my shower I felt a lot better a lot of the stress in my muscles had been removed by the hot water and steam, I walked out with my towel around my waist, it was then I noticed somebody had been in the room but before I did anything that was I realised something that I hadn't at first, my cloths were missing! I started searching for them I went to see if I had any thing in there I could wear whilst finding out who had taken them but everything in there had been take from there as well as I looked around the room I realised that there was nothing I could use as an effective shield against the cold air of my room or from anyone getting a good view of my what was it in modern saying _'ass'_ but there was nothing I could do so I went in search of one the men's rooms like Thor or Banner hoping I could borrow some cloths whilst I found what was happening with mine.

 **Third Person POV** : Steve had asked Jarvis if he had known who took his cloths but the AI butler had said who ever had played this prank on him had disabled his security system and to Steve that meant only three people in the tower, Tony, Clint or Natasha. In Steve's mind it seemed unlikely that Tony would disable his own friend so that brought it down to two possible people, Clint and Natasha. He just couldn't fathom who would do this but he didn't have time so he sped off down the hall holding the towel around his waist as tightly as possible hoping to reach Thor's room before he was caught,

what he didn't know that the person who had hacked Jarvis was watching the performance on a screen in front, as we see Steve run past the camera, and was biting there lip to hold their laughter they then slowly walk back into the shadows behind them a hint of blood red being reflected off the screens of the computers behind.

Steve had continued down to the lift and climbed in and pressed the button for Thor's floor, eventually the doors opened and Steve stepped off the lift and asked Thor before he left for Asgard if he could borrow a few of his tops and some trousers so ten minuets later Steve walked out in a full set of Thor's spare armour and stormed towards the living room in the centre determined to find out what was happening to his stuff from his room as he walked into the room everybody just looked at him as he entered, the other is the room couldn't believe what was happening in front of them Steve had just walked into the living room and the way he walked in had everyone focused on him.

 **Natasha's POV** : I was in the living room with Tony, Clint, Pepper, Bruce, Betty, Jenifer Walters AKA She-Hulk who was on the run from General Ross, Maria Hill, Wanda, Jane Foster, Darcy Williams, Spiderman AKA Peter Parker, and his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson. We had all gathered in the living room to watch a movie, I didn't care what we where watching, I wasn't even paying attention to the film I was waiting for the present I had left Steve to be noticed, he had been crying earlier and wanted to see if I could cheer him up a bit. Just as I had started getting into the film we were watching I heard feet pacing towards the room we were all in, I could hear what seemed to be boots and had expected Thor to walk into the room although I was sure he said he was leaving for Asgard very soon, but when a few of us me included turned round to see Steve there in Thor's armour I thought I would faint, the way he carried himself into the room it was so commanding, so powerful, so Hot. No I did not just think that, I was the Black Widow I couldn't allow myself to lose control of my emotion. But as I shook the cobwebs away he stepped further in and using all this power spoke, 'Who has been into my room whilst I was in the shower and taken my cloths' he demanded I could see he was trying to stay serious but there was a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth that he thought it was as funny as everyone else was finding it. I just couldn't keep my cool and apparently nobody else as everybody else in the room started laughing at the situation Steve was in and neither could I so I joined in laughing slightly giggling and grinning. But there was one thing I hadn't expected was that when he had got the extra cloths from Thor that A. It would be a spare set of armour he was wearing B. He would look so hot wearing and C. That I wanted to be tearing his new cloths straight off of him. I knew I shouldn't have been feeling these feelings for Steve but boy was he handsome and above it all he was humble to the point sometimes of naïve but it all added to his irresistible charm damn that had this effect against women and he didn't see it.

As I was waiting for him to say something I hadn't realised that most of the room was quiet apparently he had said something to me which I hadn't noticed, just then Pepper who was sitting next to me gently taped my should and I started focusing again on the situation but completely stupidified when Pepper indicated to Steve again. I suddenly figured out he had asked me a question so I said 'Pardon?'.

 **Third Person POV** : Natasha had just been asked by Steve If she had any idea where all of his cloths had disappeared to and all she could do was giggle as she had realised she had been caught after Steve had used such a light almost jokingly accusing tone when asking her. She had finally given him the answer and he had left the room in search of them, he had finally found them in the avenge jet but know he had finally got them back after an hour and a half and had just gone into his room to change out of Thor's armour, he had to admit he liked the armour but it was time to return it, but as he was removing the boots he started feeling light headed. He stumbled towards the elevator but as he had reached the elevators door to press for the call button his vision started blinking and fading he had to lean up against the wall whilst waiting to support himself, the doors opened and he climbed in asking Jarvis to take him to the lab and to call Bruce, he knew something wasn't right. The darkness that clouded his mind had completely surrounded his vision and he passed out on the floor of the elevator.

 **Steve's POV** : When I came too I was in the infirmary 'ugh what's happening to me' I mumbled, I looked around but everything seemed to be normal everything was where everything was suppose to be same with everyone there, the fact that there wasn't anyone there, Bruce must have got them to leave _to allow me to rest_ I thought sarcastically but that wasn't what I was craving it was human contact friends, family that's what I wanted. I slowly got up throwing the covers to the side and put my feet to the floor and stood I was in on of the surgery hospital scrubs and the floor was cold to the touch as I slowly walked up to the common area I saw nobody was there so shouted to see I got a reply. No reply came. Where was everybody what was happening I just couldn't my head to clear its self of the dazes it had acquired. Just then I heard foot steps suddenly appear behind me, I quickly turned grabbing the lamp that was on the table next to me, who stood before me turned my blood ice cold. LOKI. I went at him trying to hit with the lamp but he kept disappearing until he was behind me and hit me with the end of his staff, I felt the energy from the tip of his sceptre enter me, it was trying to take control of me but I kept fighting that was one thing I would always have the will of my heart, myself, I wouldn't stop fighting until I died from it. 'Give up mortal you are strong ill give you that and have the most strong mind next everyone else on earth, but it is time to give in trust me this is a gift to you for all that you suffered' Loki said in a willing tone but the grin that plagued his face told don't stop keep fighting don't give in, but as he did the pain he felt trebled beyond anything he could imagine.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME LOKI!' I shouted through the pain and struggled to my feet to face him eye to eye. 'Like I said this is a gift to you and it has also taken a few of your ideologies back a few millenniums so don't fret I can't change certain ones for they make you who you are but others ooh have fun with them' he coolly said to me but then as I started falling under again Loki approached and bent down to me when I fell over when backing up from him he whispered to me 'Tell the little tykes when the come to say thanks to uncle Loki for their lives' and with that he stood up and hit me in the head with the edge of his staff and it went black.


	4. Wake up Call

_Hey everyone sorry I haven't uploaded anything recently, to be honest I forgot all about this series I had created. Thank you everyone who has left comments and or favourited my story and if you feel there is something I could possibly incorporate into it please let me know._

 **Steve's POV** : The world around me slowly became visible to my dazed mind; I had to squint and blink a few times as I recognised the bright white tiles of the infirmary at the tower. As I slowly sat up I realised that I wasn't in the only room, almost all of the team where sat around the bed asleep in the chairs there, that's when I also noticed that one tiny detail, I could feel a petite and soft hand holding my right hand. I slowly looked down and saw someone I wouldn't have thought of as the caring type but there she was with her short red curls, head resting on the bed. 'Wow she so beautiful' I thought but why was I here and why was she. I tried to sit up but there was a painful groan in my side as I tried to sit up to which I winched and hissed. At this moment Natasha was slowly brought out of her sleep and looked up straight at his eyes, and slowly and a smile crawled its way across her face until she was beaming at me, again I thought 'I could watch her smile all day and it would never tire' at this point I slowly said "Hey".

 **Natasha's POV:** He was awake I couldn't believe it, he was finally awake and I couldn't help but smile it strange, it felt strange smiling like I did but I didn't care the fact he was ok was fantastic, I remember when I had found Steve on the floor of his room unconscious his breathing was lay bored and he had a lot of injuries all over with 2 broken ribs and a possible concussion, it scared me seeing him like that but it confused me how he came to be like this. But when he said "Hey" I couldn't help myself, it quickly lent in and captured his lips with my own, I could tell he was surprised at first because he went tense but he soon relaxed and kissed back, he then began to lick my lips as begging for entrance to which I complied and we both made out for what felt like seconds but may have been minuets, we eventually had to step back to catch our breaths when I had I quietly said to him "I was so scared when I found you, I thought you may have been dying". At this we heard a distracting cough and both looked over to where we saw tony looking at us with a grinning face immediately I wanted to go over there kill him with my little pinkie but I felt Steve squeeze my hand and shake his slightly to indicated not to kill tony just yet. I huffed quietly and looked back at tony by at this point had gotten everybody else up and they were all making their way to the bed but I didn't move from my place by Steve with our hands entwined. I realised they all had noticed this when Clint gave me the look too which I smiled and shrugged, and everybody else had started congratulating me and Steve.

 **Third Person POV:** Over the next few days everybody came to Steve how he was doing and how he had ended up in the hospital but he honestly couldn't remember, all he did remember was going to bed then waking up in the hospital injured. Over the last few days it had been exhausting, Steve was visited by The Agents of Smash, The Fantastic four, the X-men and other teams from around the universe that knew Steve, he had even been visited by Nick Fury and Maria Hill he hadn't had a single moment to himself at all the past three days, he liked when Natasha was in his bed at night but all they did was kiss as he didn't want to do anything to soon but there was a compulsion to take her that he fought but he wondered if she was also feeling it to.

There was chemistry between them that both could feel and they wondered where it would take them, they didn't know but wanted to find out eventually what this was and what this would mean in the future for everyone.

 **Loki's POV** : They were almost ready but stage one had only just begun I needed to get 'Captain America and the other heroes he had plans for into a room all together where the plan would begin. I grinned evilly, the time was almost at hand and I had a bit of work to do, I wasn't the god of Mischief for nothing though and this would work in my favour but I needed 'Captain America to lose his resolution and all green lights would be go and I knew just the way to get it Done' The of Captain America though made me mad and the thought of what would be occurring cheered me up a lot, I would get revenge on all of the Avengers and heroes of that world, Captain America's Legacy would live on someone else and he could kill them but best of all Captain America would be hated by the men of the heroes and have lost his virginity all at the same time this would be my greatest trick by far and nothing would get in my way.

 **Third Person POV** : The Evil laugh that echoed around the ice chamber rang clearly with ill intentions and didn't stop.


	5. Update: Characters

Hi everyone this is a quick post about the likely characters to been seen in this story other than Natasha so here we go;

 **Maria Hill**

Pepper Potts

 **Jennifer Walters – She Hulk**

 **Janet van Dyne-Wasp**

Sue Storm

 **Wanda Maximoff- Scarlet witch**

Carol Danvers - Captain Marvel

Gamora?

 **Characters in bold are a definite**

These are the characters I'm planning to use but if you feel there should be certain characters included or excluded let me know please and ill try to include what you want, see you all soon.


	6. Sins on Hallowed grounds

(Two months later)

 **Steve:** Why! Why did this have to happen? Of all times why had someone gone after Peggy what had they wanted to kill her for? I just don't know but it's painful especially looking back at what happened in 1945, the one kiss, the want of dancing together but it was all gone with no way back. Who did this to her would now I was coming for them and so I can't get irrational about this, they did this for a reason and so I will wait, I will avenge the death. I now this was to get my attention to make me grieve, but I wont show it I won't grieve until I find who did this, I won't tell anyone not the avengers not fury not anyone this is my burden to bear and I can't let anyone in. The last two months had me finding out Peggy was still alive and visiting her it help me find some peace at the time but know it was all up in the air again. Just Why?

Third Person: Steve was in the grounds of the church the funeral had been at, just staring at the grave with grievance in his eyes, it was starting to rain more heavily but Steve stayed there in the rain just staring at the head stone 'Margret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter– Loving Mother and Wife Once met never forgotten' how true was that he still remembered the first time he met her and that beautiful smile she had, the conversation in the car and looking at it know he truly had met his right dance partner, but what hit him hardest was her last words "Move on Steve move on and live your life", he shook his head at that what was happening, it had all been too fast and he lost the remnants of his previous life but he would keep it together for his team, for Peggy. As he was walking slowly back to the church he saw something out the corner of his eye, a flash a gold and green, the pain that consumed him suddenly turned to rage, he had no idea why but he needed to get it out somehow and hit Loki might have been the better option than smashing another punching bag, he quickly raced off after and as he went round the corner he ran into the view Loki holding a bloody dagger a evil grin upon his face.

Loki: "Sorry little toy soldier but you where moving to slowly for my taste even a good joke doesn't take this long so let me help you" I grinned and before he could answer I threw the powerful aphrodisiac into his face, this would affect him he would finally get the jest and just do it already. With that I disappeared as he regained his bearings.

Third Person:

As Steve stopped coughing and looked and for the life of him couldn't remember why he was over here but still went back to the church to see Natasha there looking at him and his ringing wet clothes through his dripping eye lashes he could see that she knew he was hurting and just accepted the hug he got seconds later, he couldn't help it but burry his face in her hair and smell the sweet smell of her hair. He didn't know why but his body was reacting to hers a lot more than it normally did he just knew she could feel him. The smile she gave him when she moved back answered his question and quickly became slight disconcerting she moved closer and on her tiptoes kissed his lips, he was surprised say the least, wide eyed and everything but soon returned it, if his mother knew he had turned a women like Natasha down she would have been gobsmacked and honestly so would he but he hadn't he had opened himself up to her, she slowly brought him back inside the church and and resumed kissing him as she locked the door, he could feel a petite hand move up his chest to the top buttons of his shirt and started undoing them he wanted to stop, for goodness sack this was a church but the blood rushing in his ears, the tightness of his trousers, the taste of her lips soon became too much and he gave in, he knew what was going to happen but didn't care this was something he needed and was denied so long ago. She had finished with his shirt and had shrugged it off his shoulders exposing his dog tags and cross he kept on him all the time, but she didn't care she slowly kissed her way down his chest till she was kneeling just before him, the kisses down his chest burning like a never ending fire, he could see she was admiring his physique just by the way she licked he lips preparing for a fine meal, for him this might have been his 'last supper' but he was here know.


	7. First Time

_**Warning if your are younger than**_ _ **17**_ _ **do not read any further into this chapter as it holds graphic contents that is not a request, please follow this command, until you see the next intervention.**_

Third Person: As Natasha swallowed inch after inch of Steve's supersized dick an unforgiving pleasure washed over the both of them. They were losing control. Control which Steve had tried to temper almost all his life, every since he had been injected with the serum everything had been enhanced and he meant everything. His senses, his strength, his size. But what was unexpected was an insatiable lust that roared through his blood bubbling and churning for over a century frozen within the ice, even back in 1943 he had a hard time from taking Peggy how he wanted, but now with his resolve breaking under the relentless sucking and tightness of Natasha's throat his wild side magnified by Loki's aphrodisiac it was inevitable, he had to succumb to this feeling.

Slowly his hand came down to the back of Natasha's red curls and started pressing down. Natasha's eyes widened as even more of him was crammed into her stomach her eyes rolling into the back of her head with the lack of air and lust clouding her mind, when she was about to pass out he moved his hips backwards dragging her tonsils with him to only have him ram himself back down with a feverish desire no one could stop. Not like she wanted to anyway, but he was powerful with each thrust, even with all her years of training and field work Steve was an entire different battle. Slowly she wasn't the want moving anymore but t he one being fucked, fucking the tight cocksleeve her throat had become for him stretching ever tightness of her throat out it till it accommodated him perfectly.

The two of them stayed there for whoever knows how long, with Natasha on her knees looking up at Steve who has his head thrown back and is fucking her throat, tight red curls bobbing with her head movement. Natasha had to guess that they had been like this for at least 30 minutes due to the cramp in her legs and brightness of the stained glass as sun light hit it, growing brighter the longer they were together. At this point Natasha's throat was starting to get sore but in between her legs was a furnace burning hot for the steel hardness of Steve's cock, slowly she brought her head backwards and off his cock, Steve looked down at Natasha with concern, but the sly grin on her face calmed him as she brought herself up her hand firmly grasping the little silver zipper at the top of her cat suit, slowly, teasingly drawing it lower giving him a better view her cleavage making him gulp in delight and desire. Just as it was reach the bottom of her navel he acted, drawing close he clasped her hand, lent into her neck slowly kissing it and following her collar bone and then following the path of the zipper down each kiss leaving a burning trail across Natasha's skin. He slowly pulls the thin leather suit away from her shoulders kissing all skin that has been freshly unveiled to him until he reaches her breasts then slowly he sucks one into his mouth sucking on it whilst his other hand gropes and fondles the other a light moan reaching his ears whilst feeling her hands all over the back of his neck.

The heat between the two them builds to an unbearable height burning and steaming all around them, they kiss and whisper words of pleasure and love all fuelled by Loki's aphrodisiac, yet deep within Steve he knows what he says is true but has been great increased tenfold till its burning its way into all that he does, every move, every touch, every thought. And somehow he knows it to be the same with Natasha, these actions being their true feelings showed. Now out of their clothes Steve gazes at Natasha's Lewd and naked body in all its glory, the desire and passion in his eyes reflected in her own emerald green ones.

To Natasha's surprise Steve takes charge immediately leading her further up till they are standing in front of the cross on the alter in front of them suddenly he turns her to face it and forces her to lean over it her breasts pressing into the velvet red cloth laying on it making her nipples hard and her glistening lips quench in delight as she realise what he's about to do, quietly she hears what sounds like Steve giving a quick prayer in apology "the sins he's about to commit" before she can say anything though she feels a hot hard fleshy object pressing into her aching core that makes her gasp, only to have him press slightly harder with the head barely intruding before he stops. As she looks over her should wondering why he's stopped she see him looking back into her own eyes before he asks in his impossibly deep voice "are you sure?". Of course Steve would question this with the adrenaline and passion of the moment she had forgot how innocent he was and he was nervous this was his first time, he had just lost Peggy and now he was already about fuck someone relatively new to his life time. "Hey Steve it's alright we can do this whenever you want but honestly if you don't fuck me know your fucking me as soon as we get home" she says lightly, " We'll do it again at home if you fuck me now" she says coyly as she says this she bites her lip playfully teasing and tempting him. She gets the reaction she wants the passion and fire that she saw earlier appears as well as a sly grin on his ruggedly handsome face. Before she even gets to say anything again he fully sheaths himself in one thrust, pleasure and pain flashes across her face due to the fullness that is felt with his entire size and girth. Pure pleasure across his, the two of them rocking together with a strong steady rhythm, Natasha's hand wrapped in the velvet sheet laid across the alter as she pants heavily crying out in pleasure whilst Steve moans and groans. At one point which Steve can't even remember he pulls out and suddenly grabs the cross and starts ramming it into Natasha's stretched out pussy, the head of it disappearing within her folds after all she was heavenly for him why and so was god, wasn't he? I didn't matter though all he wanted to do was make sweet love to his woman, his, he had to claim her mark her as his. It was all he could think about with his hard erection going and slamming into her pussy as it clenched him and squeezed him begging him for his seed. Natasha was like minded screaming and moaning for Steve to finish in her make her his, she knew that her uterus had been carved up by the red room but this made it all easier for her she could be squirted in and couldn't get pregnant, but that's what she thought.

Both of them in pleasure howled in delight as Natasha's orgasm rocketed through her every muscle clenching in pleasure, the tightness that had suddenly engulfed Steve's cock was to great and just a the last of Natasha's cum had leaked from her drenched pussy he shot his load, his massive testicles gathering as many sperm as possible to complete one mission, what felt like gallons were poured inside Natasha's womb, the burning liquid get Natasha's close to another orgasm. Slowly Steve removed his wilting but still stud like cock from her love tunnel excess seed falling helpless from Steve's cock and Natasha's pussy onto the tiled floor of the church, as see looks at his mighty work he can't help but feel accomplished, Natasha's pussy belonged to him and no one else and he had stretched to the point were for most it would be to lose but for him he had stretched her just right for him. Even though he knew that what he had done inside this church, of all places, was a sin he didn't care now he had finally found his love again, and wasn't that what was meant, for everyone to love and beloved, even in the most of odd places. He sighed with a grin with Natasha by his side he had everything thing he wanted.

 _ **It is ok to continue reading from this point for know as this is the end of the graphical details for this chapter. Please enjoy the rest of the story.**_

Loki's POV: From on top of his frozen thrown his watched through the mist as the Soldier and Spy went their separate ways before they would meet up again later that night. He may have watched them depart but he wasn't into the kind of thing by watching sex, he enjoyed partaking in the event he would have to visit Midgard though mortal women were so easy to trick into riding his sceptre. But with the plans finally moving forward he would achieve his goal and would take revenge against those who had angered him there spy and soldier where mere inconveniences in the last battle against the avengers but Thor, the abomination called hulk and the cocky techman, tony stark would taste revenge for injuring him or foiling his plans after all after those three the rest of the avengers where nothing but inconsequential mortals and he could dispose of them easily enough. But that would come later.

Thanks to all those still following my story I just haven't had the passion or time to continue this but I hope that everyone enjoys what I have written and I hope to be to make more chapters in the future soon.


	8. Morning After

Third POV:

When Steve aroused from his slumber the next morning he realised they had made it back to his room, with Natasha's arms and legs locking around side and the damp feeling on his thy where Natasha was grinding her hips gently in her sleep, and the clothes that littered the room trailing back out towards the kitchen, he remembered Last night and smiled contently to himself. The remorse at losing Peggy was still there but with Natasha by his side it had lessened considerably.

He kept thinking back to when he was in the hospital, holding Peggy's hand as she remembered him and then forgot again and again and again. It had destroyed his heart watching the women he used to love suffer this, but then one time before she had forgot him again she had told him that she had a happy life and that he needed to have one out there in the world she understood that what they could have had was gone but that she didn't have quarrel with that, she would still love him 'till the end of the line' repeating his mantra the he would have always used for Bucky, answering with a sad but content smile he had left her saying goodbye before leaving, not knowing that would have been his last visit. Slowly he remembered his words whilst at Peggy's grave, would he keep this to himself, he wasn't alone now, he had Natasha, he was happy, but with each statement in his head the content grin on his lips fell to a sombre one. Once again his mind travelled to the past.

Slowly he slipped out from under Natasha who let a few choice words out as the cold air rushed into the space left by Steve as he got out from under the quilt shushing and calming her till she fell asleep again with the little sigh and grin forming on her lips. Just as he was about to leave he saw a slight purple hue Natasha but paid it no heed as he slowly made his way to the shower just down the corridor from his room. Upon entering he turned on the light and switched the shower on so he could get it to the scolding heat he licked, it seemed due to the serum he didn't feel much of the heat of the water and therefore required hot temperatures. He undressed and climbed into the shower the hot water hitting his back and trickling down his calves, with his head bowed he hadn't realised how long he had been in the shower until he heard Natasha slide open the door with witch turned the temperature down a bit to make it more comfortable for her when she got in next to him and slowly wrapped her arms around his back, nose nestled in-between his shoulder blades.

Natasha's POV:

I woke to the sound of running water just outside the room. I reached over to check if it was Steve to find a dull warmth radiating from his side of the bed he had to have been gone at least 20 minutes, had I done something wrong was this my fault? I knew it love wasn't meant for the black widow but had it been so bad to hope that I could find some semblance of a normal life with Steve. No Steve was the kind of person to commit fully, he had committed to me and I had to speak with him. With that I slowly climbed off the bed and made my way to him, when I entered I saw him just standing there with his head bent looking down at the floor. Slowly I walked towards him, opening the shower slider I stepped in behind him his breathing was heavy and slow all I could think of doing was hugging him. Like how Steve had believed in her and helped her when she relived her past now she would do the same, so with the decision made I walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and placed my head in between his muscular shoulder blades inhaling his intoxicating scent deeply as he sighed.

Third POV:

As Steve slowly turned around he brought his arms around her waist bringing his head down to rest on the top of hers quickly, kissing her forehead in the process, now facing her with little room between them Steve asked her 'what was wrong?' to which Natasha could only reply with 'Please don't leave me' in a whispering plead head tucked against his rock hard pecks. The look of shock on Steve's face was very prominent when Natasha looked up at him under wet lashes, thinking about what they gone through together the was only one answer Steve could give her that she wanted to hear an like some mind reader he said the word that she hadn't realised she was holding her breath for. 'Never'. One simple word yet held so much strength behind like Steve was pledging himself to her, the joy that leapt through her heart and fire that burned within her blood was the most invigorating thing to her. She pushed him up against the cool tiled walls of the shower with bruising force she pushed her lips to his that heat of passion spreading to Steve as he accepted her and pushed back slightly a grin forming over both of their faces as the slid down the wall to the floor where Natasha sat upon Steve's lap gaining groans from both of them.

Almost two hours later they both stepped out the shower. The water turning cold long ago but going unnoticed in their passionate display of love making, their breaths shaky an a heavy flush on both of them brought out huge grins across their faces the sparks of love that flew across their locked eyes where present and clear for all to see. No literally for all to see, pink sparks flew from Natasha to Steve and back intertwining their relationship and distorting their minds perception on monogamy and love. Without the two realizing their fates had been changed forever and something even bigger was heading their way. What neither of them had realised was that because Steve's serum was engrained into his very genetic code, his very essence had repaired the damage the red room had done to Natasha's womb and had in fact mad her fertile and with that second round of love their genetic code was mixing.

Loki's POV:

Loki sat back into his thrown with smirk across his lips and chuckled he had managed to achieve one objective but there were a load of others to come before he would decimate the other avengers , now all he needed to do was begin the process of bringing these wenches into the fold of C.A.H, this would be good. Plus a little revenge on the black widow for interfering and tricking him when he was back in the holding cell aboard the sky ship gave a certain pleasure that torture and killing wouldn't have, he had to admit it had been quite a shocking event for Loki, when he the trickster of tricksters was tricked himself and that was why he would spare her and the Captain, he would study them to find out what this compulsion was.


End file.
